bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Starservant
Starservant is an independent villain and a preacher who ensures that the end of the world is nigh. Appearance Starservant is an elderly man, with wrinkles on his face, a slim body, a large white beard, and seems to have a constant nosebleed. His eyes lack pupils, being completely blank, accentuating his prophet appearance. He wears a clothes that makes him look like a mix between a magician and a monk. He wears a dark and disheveled cloak with light clothes underneath, bracelets on his wrists, and on his head he wears a tall, cylindrical cap with a piece of cloth on the back. Personality Starservant seems to be a person who is not very mentally stable, behaving like a prophet of the apocalypse announcing the destruction of the world. His cryptic dialogue is littered with allusions to darkness and salvation, preaching in the streets that the stars conspire against humanity, and that society is on the verge of being consumed by darkness. Apparently, he used to preach his creed in the streets, but for some reason he became more radical in his credences, believing that he is the one who shall eradicate the roots of this approaching darkness. Unfortunately, this causes him to attack innocent people, while searching for the herald of the dark lord. After being defeated by Endeavor, the Starservant proclaims that the current number one hero is apparently the source of the darkness he sees. Deranged as he is, the Starservant does not act rashly when faced with someone more powerful than him. Avoiding direct combat, the Starservant tries to lure his enemies into ambushes, where they can be attacked by his devoted followers. Synopsis Endeavor Agency Arc Starservant was floating on his glass orbs through the city, proclaiming that he had received divine revelation that the world was about to fall into darkness and that he was the one who would destroy the cause of this darkness. The citizens around him saw him as more of a nuisance than a threat. He then began sucking the glass from office building windows to prepare his special move "Enlightened Fallen King", apparently in an effort to get the cause of the darkness to reveal itself. The giant glass orb was destroyed by Endeavor's Flashfire Fist, followed by a chase that led Endeavor through an alley, where Starservant had three minions prepared to ambush the hero. The ambush fails as Izuku, Katsuki and Hawks take down the minions, allowing Endeavor to catch Starservant. As the police arrive to arrest Starservant and his minions, he began saying that Endeavor is the root of the darkness he had been warning about. His rambling was ignored by the police and they took him away. Abilities Quirk Unnamed Glass Manipulation Quirk: Starservant's Quirk allows him to control and reshape large amounts of glass. He is also able to modify its consistency and alter it from a solid state to a liquid state and vice versa. Usually, he reshapes the glass into orbs of different sizes, using them as projectiles to attack his enemies, or riding on them, allowing him to float off the ground and move through the air at high speeds. Super Move * : Starservant creates and throws a gigantic orb created from the glass of the surrounding buildings. Battles & Events Endeavor Agency Arc *Endeavor & Hawks vs. Starservant References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:Villains Category:Convicts Category:Individual Villains Category:Endeavor Agency Arc Antagonists